Secret Identity
by FalconAngel
Summary: Crossover Dean/ImpalaDamon " Se relevant à toute vitesse il se précipita à la fenêtre comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Son bébé n'était plus à sa place, Dean la regarda s'en aller vers la route." Un pairing pas très commun, en espérant que vous aimerez !
1. Poursuite sous la pluie

Hey ! Si vous êtes arrivés sur cette page, c'est que c'est presque un miracle :D ! Je vous offre une fan fiction cross over Dean/Impala, la impala étant physiquement incarnée par Damon, un personnage que vous pouvez retrouver dans The Vampire Diaries. Cependant, le personnage de Damon n'a rien à voir avec celui de TVD puisqu'il y incarne un vampire. Aucun spoiler ici, juste le début d'une romance… Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez =p

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural ou de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas

Secret Identity

Dans la pénombre de la chambre d'hôtel que Dean et Sam avaient loué pour la nuit, seul des bruits de respiration lente et profonde se faisaient entendre. L'aîné était affalé sur le dos, son drap à moitié par terre et l'autre était confortablement installé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. La journée avait été longue, et tous deux avaient besoin de beaucoup de repos. La impala était garée juste devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, là ou Dean pouvait garder un œil dessus. La laque noire luisait sous la lumière des lampadaires, parfois éclairée par les phares des autres voitures qui passaient par là. Cependant aucune ne pouvait la dépasser en beauté, elle faisait la fierté de Dean, qui avant ça avait fait la fierté de John Winchester.

Alors que le grand frère se retournait dans son sommeil, le moteur de la impala se mit en route, et les phares éclairèrent l'intérieur de la chambre. Dean ne se réveilla pas, se contentant de grogner. La voiture se mit à faire marche arrière, sortant de sa place et quittant le parking.

Le chasseur ouvrit un œil, méfiant, mais il le referma aussitôt, emporté de nouveau par le sommeil.

« Mon bébé… » Murmura-t-il, la voix endormie.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla doucement, s'étirant de tout son long. Ses bâillements finirent par réveiller son frère qui se cacha sous son drap en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il balança son drap à travers la pièce, se levant d'un bond. Dean couru vers la fenêtre, vérifiant que sa impala chérie était toujours là.

La belle était toujours sagement garée là ou Dean l'avait laissée. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Le chasseur se persuada qu'il avait dû faire un mauvais rêve cette nuit et alla finalement prendre son petit déjeuner avec Sam.

« Toujours aussi inquiet pour la voiture ? » ricana Sam. « Tu sais ici il doit y avoir cinq habitants au mètre carré… »

« Ce n'est pas 'la voiture' Sammy, c'est mon bébé. Normal que je m'inquiète, n'importe qui rêverait d'avoir une bête comme ça… »

Sam se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant, attrapant quelques tranches de pain de mie pour se les beurrer.

La journée fut toujours aussi longue que la veille, car les recherches à propos des fantômes locaux n'avançaient pas. Ils étaient venus dans cette petite ville car des rumeurs concernant le fantôme d'une petite fille s'étaient répandues dans leur réseau de chasseurs. Malheureusement les rumeurs ne restaient que des rumeurs. Les deux frères parcoururent toute la ville à la recherche d'informations, frappant à chaque porte et entrant dans chaque boutique ou restaurant. La journée ainsi passée, les deux frères allèrent manger un bout au dinner's du coin et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Sam semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur après deux jours de chasse infructueuse.

Une fois qu'il fut l'heure d'aller au lit, Dean se mit à réfléchir tout en regardant le plafond avec intérêt. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut fermé les yeux une seconde qu'il entendit le moteur de la impala se mettre à fonctionner. Se relevant à toute vitesse il se précipita à la fenêtre comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Son bébé n'était plus à sa place, Dean la regarda s'en aller vers la route. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir il se précipita dehors, seulement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. La impala, qui roulait à une vitesse raisonnable fut facile à repérer.

Dean remarqua que le voleur l'arrêta un peu plus loin, devant le pub du coin. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi un enfoiré de voleur de voiture prendrait-il sa chérie pour faire seulement quelques mètres ? La pluie était maintenant torrentielle, un camion passa devant le chasseur à toute vitesse, l'aveuglant. Le temps que Dean reprenne l'usage de la vue, la impala avait à nouveau disparue.

Il arriva devant le pub, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et remarqua un jeune homme qui n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il lui sauta dessus, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche et commença à lui hurler au visage.

« OU ELLE EST ? MA CAISSE ! » On pouvait lire la rage sur le visage du beau chasseur. L'homme en revanche avait l'air apeuré. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la peinture qui recouvrait la impala, les traits de son visage étaient d'une sensualité sans pareille, sans oublier ses yeux, d'un bleu si clair qu'il ressemblait presque à un démon. Dean se relâcha un peu, il avait presque l'air innocent.

« Je… Mm… »

L'homme ne pouvait apparemment pas trouver ces mots, mais le chasseur le plaqua à nouveau avec force contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et il se décida à parler.

« OK OK ! Attends Dean…

« Comment tu connais mon prénom ? » s'énerva Dean.

« Je suis… C'est moi… La impala…. Dean. Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait… Je voulais juste aller faire un tour. Si tu savais comme je m'ennuie. »

La sincérité brillait dans les yeux du jeune éphèbe, mais le chasseur ne put croire ses paroles complètement loufoques.

« Non mais tu débloques ou quoi ? » Voyant le regard de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y trouver quelque chose de familier. Ses mains s'enlevèrent du col de la chemise du brun.

« Bébé ? … »

« Oui ! C'est moi Dean… écoutes, la preuve que ce que je te dis est vrai, regardes ! »

Le brun déboutonna sa chemise à moitié et en écarta le pan gauche. Des initiales étaient gravées sur la peau de son épaule. Dean reconnu ses initiales, et celles de Sam. Il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître ses petites marques qui en disaient long sur l'histoire des Winchester.

« Wow… Hem… » Le châtain ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

« Tu n'étais pas censé me voir comme ça… » La « Impala » semblait très inquiète. « Montes, tu peux pas rester sous la pluie comme ça. »

Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, le jeune homme avait disparu. La voiture avait fait sa réapparition derrière lui et le klaxonnait avec force. La portière du conducteur s'ouvrir d'elle-même avant que Dean ne grimpe dedans, toujours aussi choqué. Une voix sortit de l'autoradio.

« Je vais te ramener au motel Dean. »

Le frein à main se dé enclencha tout seul, et le chasseur ne put rien faire si ce n'est regarder la impala se mettre en marche toute seule.

« J'espère vraiment que tout ça est encore un de ces rêves bizarres que j'ai l'habitude de faire… » S'exprima Dean à lui-même. Ils furent très rapidement de nouveau garés devant la chambre de l'hôtel. Alors qu'il s'extirpait de la impala, cette dernière se retransforma dans sa forme humaine.

« Dean ! » s'écria le brun. Le chasseur se passait et repassait les mains sur le visage pour être sûr qu'il était réveillé.

« Depuis combien de temps t'es là ? Tu es un fantôme ou je ne sais trop quoi ?… » Dean semblait presque sur le point de s'évanouir. C'était son bébé, et dès que quelque chose clochait avec, il en devenait malade.

« Non… Je ne suis pas un fantôme… à vrai dire… Je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré quelqu'un de la même race que moi. »

Le brun aux yeux bleus regardait sans cesse derrière lui.

« Comment est-ce que… Tu as un prénom ?... »

Non content de voir que Dean commençait à adopter un comportement normal, le brun lui fit le plus beau de ses sourires. Il était aussi beau que cette fichue voiture, et avait des airs de séducteur expérimenté. La pluie le rendait encore plus mystérieux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je m'appelle Damon. Mais si tu préfères m'appeler Bébé, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai l'habitude. »

Dean fronça les sourcils d'un air apeuré, mais finit par se détendre.

« Je me suis toujours dit que la impala avait quelque chose de spécial. Mais je n'aurais jamais deviné que ce serait un mec comme toi qui serait son incarnation… »

Les yeux bleus de Damon se fixèrent d'un air de dédain sur le chasseur qui n'arrêtait pas de l'examiner de haut en bas.

« Allons bon Dean… Tu connais déjà chaque recoin de ma carrosserie, arrêtes de me fixer comme ça… »

Voyant le regard désapprobateur du châtain, il finit par céder.

« C'est bon j'ai compris. Je reste ici, et je serais sage. »

La impala retrouva sa forme habituelle, et sa place de parking. Dean, extrêmement troublé, peina à retourner dans son lit sur lequel il finit par s'effondrer, épuisé. C'était un rêve. Tout cela n'était qu'un putain de rêve. Du moins, il l'espérait.

A suivre…


	2. Dangereuse rencontre

Bonjour et bienvenue sur le deuxième chapitre de « Secret Identity » ! Je tiens à remercier mes deux readers qui ont laissé des reviews, mais aussi les 13 autres visiteurs qui ont j'espère prit plaisir à lire le chapitre précédent. Les deux frères vont bien être contraints de faire (enfin) la connaissance de Damon… Enjoy !

Chapitre 2 –

Dean se réveilla difficilement, bercé par la lumière du soleil qui venait frapper son visage. L'orage de la nuit dernière avait bel et bien disparu, laissant place à un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage. L'odeur de pain grillé qui venait lui chatouiller les narines lui fit enfin ouvrir les yeux.

« Sammy… J'espère que tu as gardé des tartines pour moi » Dit-il en baillant, se décrochant presque la mâchoire. Il n'y voyait pas encore très clair et se frotta les yeux. Ses vêtements étaient humides… Le chasseur en rentrant à la chambre d'hôtel trempé jusqu'au cou, n'avait même pas pensé à retirer ses vêtements mouillés. Dean se rappela alors soudainement la raison pour laquelle il avait couru sous la pluie.

« Dean… Aller debout, je ne vais pas m'occuper de ton invité toute la journée ! » La voix de Sam résonna dans la pièce, et le brun tourna la tête.

« Hello Dean ! » Le brun aux yeux bleus qu'il avait rencontré la veille était assit au bord de son lit et lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur. Le chasseur se rua au bord de la fenêtre, remarquant que sa impala chérie avait disparue.

« … Non. C'était un rêve. »

« Et non. Je suis réel ! Incroyable pourrait-on penser bien sûr, en remarquant ma beauté inégalable. Mais c'est vrai j'existe, tu ne m'as pas inventé. » Répliqua Damon d'un air assuré.

Sam regardait la scène d'un air perplexe, se demandant quand est ce que Dean avait viré de bord. Il se contenta de boire son café tranquillement, emportant la tasse dans la salle de bain ainsi que des vêtements propres.

« Je vais me doucher Dean… N'oublies pas qu'on a du travail aujourd'hui… »

« Oui oui… » Répliqua l'ainé nonchalamment. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Damon lorsque son petit frère ferma la porte.

« Tu es fou ou quoi ? Est-ce que Sam sait que tu… impala… » Dean ne trouvait plus les mots, dépassé par la situation.

« Shhht… Ne dis rien… Je sais » Damon, emporté par sa bonne humeur matinale, vint poser son index sur les lèvres de Dean, remarquant la douceur exquise, puis se rapprocha de lui très vite pour lui voler un baiser. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent un instant, le temps que le chasseur comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive et qu'il repousse la impala gentiment.

« Ow ! Non mais ça va pas ! » Il avait l'air plus offusqué que jamais. Il passa sa main sur les lèvres qui venaient d'être violées. Ce baiser n'était pas si mal que ça, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. En regardant Damon il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir sa voiture chérie, ce qui le perturbait beaucoup.

« Je ne suis pas GAY ! » S'écria le brun, ouvrant ses grands yeux verts pour montrer à quel point son ton était sérieux. Sam, qui avait collé son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain, était mort de rire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu manipulais mon frein à main… » Damon, l'air boudeur, se leva et attrapa une pomme qu'il croqua sans vergogne. Le chasseur ne savait quoi répondre à cette attaque, mais n'eut de toute façon pas le temps car le brun aux yeux bleus revint à la charge.

« Tu n'es pas très gentil… Ça ne te dérange pas de me caresser quand je suis dans ma forme secondaire. Par contre quand je suis moi-même, tu me détestes ! C'est totalement injuste ! »

« Si j'avais su que tu avais plusieurs formes, je ne t'aurais jamais achetée ! »

Damon fut profondément blessé par la remarque du chasseur, s'arrêtant de mâcher pour le regarder d'un air contrarié. Ses yeux bleus ciel étaient plongés dans le regard du chasseur qui n'était pas très fier de lui.

« Oh je vois… » Damon laissa la pomme sur la table, et sorti en claquant la porte. Dean soupira et posa son front dans ses mains d'un air exténué. De son côté Sam ne comprenait plus la conversation, et se jura de poser des questions à son frère dès qu'il se serait lavé.

Une fois dehors, Damon reprit la forme de la sublime voiture noire, s'assurant que personne n'était aux alentours, puis alluma son moteur et s'enfuit. Il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de Dean qui venait littéralement de lui briser le cœur. Le goudron brûlant défilait à une vitesse impressionnante sous les roues de la Impala, faisant parfois apparaître des ombres qui n'existaient pas sur la route. La chaleur était étouffante. Les sièges en cuir auraient pu faire cuire un steak, mais Damon continua, abaissant les vitres et mettant de l'ACDC à fond. Il fit attention de ne rester que des endroits déserts, histoire que personne ne voit une voiture passer sans conducteur à l'intérieur.

Il roula jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Pour se retrouver dans un de ses endroits favoris. Un grand manoir abandonné au fin fond de la campagne l'attendait, à chaque fois qu'il désirait être seul. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit à part lui, si bien qu'il avait finit par y emménager des vieux meubles en ébène, ainsi que de vieux tapis.

Il poussa la lourde porte noire, entrant dans son petit chez lui, et fit un feu dans la cheminée. Sur un grand meuble placé derrière le canapé de velours rouge se trouvaient de nombreuses bouteilles de verre contentant de l'alcool de plusieurs siècles d'âge. Le brun s'en servit un verre, et le porta à ses lèvres sèches.

« Bonsoir Damon… »

Le jeune homme sursauta violement, faisait tomber son verre qui renversa tout son contenu sur le tapis.

« Crowley ! » Il commença à paniquer, mais tenta d'avoir l'air plutôt sérieux.

« Je préfère, mon Roi. » Répondit le Roi des Enfers.

« Oui… Mon Roi. Veuillez m'excuser. » Damon s'inclina légèrement devant lui, déglutissant. « Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite mon Roi ? » Ses yeux bleus fixèrent le visage du démon, inquiet.

« Je pense que tu connais déjà la raison de ma visite… Sinon pourquoi être aussi… » Crowley s'avança vers le jeune homme, tournant un peu autour de lui et approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. « Tendu ? »

Damon frissonna légèrement à ce dernier mot, attendant qu'il finisse par s'asseoir à nouveau sur le fauteuil de cuir qu'il semblait apprécier.

« Je ne comprends pas-

« TU ME CROIS STUPIDE ? » Hurla Crowley, l'air amusé. « J'ai des yeux partout au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, avec Dean Winchester. »

Damon arbora une expression qui ne lui était pas familière, il avait peur. Ses sourcils noirs se crispèrent, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus mignon. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

« Je pensais… Qu'après tout ce temps… Je pourrais peut être… »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Nous avions un contrat. Tu te devais de le respecter. AUCUN contact avec les Winchester sous ta vraie forme. » Le brun aux yeux bleus s'effondra sur le canapé, tremblant. Il murmurait en frissonnant à quel point il était désolé.

« Oh non Damon, ne me fais pas ce coup là. Pourquoi tu tenais tant à rencontrer Dean en personne ? Dis-moi ! » Le Roi des Enfers semblait s'impatienter. « Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour lui… »

Les yeux du jeune homme tentèrent d'échapper au regard du démon, sans succès. Il avait deviné assez facilement.

« Cela fait des années que je m'occupe des Winchester. En particulier Dean. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de … le remarquer. » Damon avait l'air si mélancolique. Il savait qu'il était très près de ne jamais revoir le chasseur.

« Ne sois pas ridicule voyons… Dean ne tomberas jamais amoureux d'une voiture. Tu n'as aucune chance. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix, tu as rompu notre contrat. »

La impala se jeta aux pieds du Roi des enfers, le suppliant d'oublier cet écart. Mais le Roi restait impassible.

« Tu vas venir avec moi, aux Enfers. Tu seras mon esclave jusqu'à ce que je décide d'un sort plus convenable pour toi… »

Des larmes virent se pencher au bord des yeux du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas aller aux enfers… C'était la fin pour lui. Crowley fit apparaître un nouveau contrat que Damon fut obligé de signer.

Ils clôturèrent le deal avec l'habituel baiser qui rendait le contrat valide. Le démon s'empara des lèvres de son nouvel esclave sans hésitation, le sentant trembler entre ses bras.

La nuit était tombée, Dean et Sam avaient du se débrouiller sans la impala pour continuer leurs enquêtes. L'ainé avait bien sûr expliqué quand à la disparition de sa voiture chérie, expliquant à Sam qu'il l'avait sûrement vexée. Les deux frères étaient revenus au motel les bras chargés de nourriture, mais l'ainé n'y toucha pas. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant fixaient la fenêtre, ou plutôt la place de parking de sa chérie qui était toujours portée disparue.

« Dean… Il faut que tu manges quelque chose… »

« Je n'ai pas faim… »

Sam soupira, impuissant, et termina son bol de soupe sans un bruit avant de continuer ses recherches sur son ordinateur portable. Dean continuait de s'inquiéter.

« Et si il ne revenait jamais ? Je peux pas le laisser s'en aller avec ma caisse comme ça… »

« Dean… Il EST ta caisse. Il ne fallait pas l'insulter aussi… »

« Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place hein ? »

« J'aurais été plus délicat que toi en tout cas… »

Dean grommela. Son frère avait toujours la bonne parole. Son regard se porta sur la table de nuit. Les clefs de la impala y étaient toujours. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le chasseur sorti une carte de la région, un pendule et un couteau. Il étala le tout sur la table et dans sa main droite garda les clefs, après avoir entaillé sa paume, recouvrant ainsi le métal de son sang. Il se mit à rechercher activement Damon avec le pendule, ignorant le regard surpris de Sam.

« Tu ne trouveras pas une voiture comme tu pourrais trouver une personne. »

« Je vais la retrouver… »

Le pendule se mit à s'agiter avec force, pointant une zone complètement déserte sur la carte, avant d'exploser. Les deux frères se protégèrent les yeux. Le cristal s'était éparpillé partout dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas bon signe… » Dit Sam d'un air effrayé.

« Au moins je sais ou je dois aller. » Dean fit une marque sur l'endroit que le pendule avait indiqué et commença à s'habiller pour sortir.

« Attends ! » S'écria Sam. « Je t'accompagne… »

A suivre…

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous a plut =) je vous invite à laisser vos impressions, me dire si certaines choses vous gênent ou même si vous avez des requêtes pour le scénario à venir, ou encore des pairings que vous voudriez que je mette en scène.

A bientôt !

FalconAngel


End file.
